


Injustice! The Greatest Injustice!

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, chill and laidback dongho, clingly minhyun, cute boyfriends, no hate only hate for Ahn Junyoung who is a SNAKE, reference to Wanna One, reference to other idols, slightly distressed minhyun, soft fluff, writing this in a very sleep deprived state so I will add tags when I am more sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Minhyun reacts to his boyfriend being robbed during Produce 101 Season 2
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Injustice! The Greatest Injustice!

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my part to populate the NU'EST tag on AO3 cause my boys deserve the world. Congratulations to Minhyun for his drama debut!!! Aron and Rennie are doing amazing in NAVER NOW!!!

*THUMP THUMP THUMP FLOP*

Dongho's ears perk up at the familiar stomps of a certain Hwang Minhyun who (as always) decided to barge into his studio without knocking and flopping his impossibly long body onto his leather couch. He smirks a little at the taller's cute antics but concentrates on the music program that laid before him trying to figure out a good melody line for a new track he's composing. Dongho didn't mind his boyfriend coming over unannounced, in fact, he was usually happy to spend some alone time with the boy in his own personal safe haven. Today was a slow day anyway, just a few beats, and a couple of demos, nothing too fancy. 

*STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Minhyun's intentionally heavy footsteps make their way beside Dongho and a phone appears at the corner of the broader's eye. Sparing it a lazy glance, Dongho trains his eyes back on his monitor screen that was a map of various clashing neon colors. 

"KANG DONGHO!" Minhyun yells out in frustration, annoyed at his boyfriend's lack of reaction.

Dongho adjusts his headphones exposing his left ear. He takes a quick glance over at Minhyun acknowledging his presence and returns to typing away at his keyboard, "Yes babe?" he responds lazily. 

"KANG DONGHO LOOK AT THIS!" Minhyun shakes his phones violently bringing it closer into Dongho's line of vision. It had an article opened up.

Dongho quickly saves his progress and takes his headphones off. He carelessly turns his chair to fully face his taller boyfriend now, opening his arms offering a hug. Minhyun willingly takes it, flopping his long limbs on to Dongho's firm thighs, instinctively wrapping his arms around his man's broad and muscular shoulders. Dongho cooes at his beloved and plants a light kiss on his perfectly shaped eyelid, and another on his ear, then his cheek, then another spot on the cheek, then the corner of the lip. Minhyun keens into the affection, tension obviously leaving his shoulders as he sinks into Dongho's ministrations of love. 

After a couple of minutes of cuddles, and kisses Minhyun's eyes shot open, snapping back into reality. He wasn't here to be lovey dovey with Dongho. NO! He was here because of a certain news update.

Reluctantly, Minhyun pushes himself off Dongho, and stares into his boyfriend's eyes with a passionate fire. He flashes the article right in Dongho's face this time and insists, "Dongho read this. Now."

Dongho sighs, he had an inkling of what this was about. He plucks the phone from Minhyun's long fingers and quickly scans through the article which he already knew the content to. After reaching the reaction section of the Naver article, he turns off the screen and sets it on the table. "Okay. Done. Can I go back to kissing you now?" Dongho asks with a little pout.

Minhyun's eyes widen in disbelief, "That's it?!! You're going to read a whole article about how you should have been a part of Wanna One, and not even bat an eye?! Dongho do you know what that means?!"

Dongho chuckles and rubs a calloused finger lovingly on Minhyun's cheeks, eyes still blown wide. "I know that I now owe Aron hyung and Minki $50, and a homecooked meal," Dongho chuckles.

Minhyun's eyes widen even further, he gasps, "You guys were making bets on who was cheated by that Devil Ahn PD?!!!"

"It was either Jonghyun or me, it was a joke honestly, we were mostly thinking it was Sewoon or Muel that got robbed. But lo and behold it was lil ol'me," Dongho chuckles, adjusting Minhyun on his lap, his lover's sharp tailbone starting to hurt his thigh. "Also, Manager-hyung forwarded the article to me the moment it was published. I had a meeting with management an hour ago, they should be releasing a statement about it soon."

"Babe don't you get what this means?!!" Minhyun chides still visibly annoyed by everything.

Now Dongho was confused, "... what does it mean?"

Minhyun rubs his temples in frustration, "It means we could have been in the same group. It means we didn't have to be separated for 18 months. It means we didn't have to pretend to not know the other exists at award shows, public appearances, heck even when we go to the grocery store. I didn't have to sleep all alone for 18 months!!! Ahn Junyoung ruined everything!!!" Small tears escape Minhyun's narrow eyes as he recalls the pain of being separated from his brother during his time in Wanna One. He recalls how he was forced into a radio silence about NU'EST by obsessed akgaes whom he had to grit his teeth and pretend to accept as his beloved "fans". He recalls how wide his single bed bunk bed felt without the presence of his tiger, warming him through the cold nights. 

Dongho cooes at his vulnerable boyfriend, and brings Minhyun's face to his lips, kissing away the salty tears. He wraps his arms around the taller man and brings him into a warm hug as Minhyun quietly sobs into his sweater. Dongho rubs circles on Minhyun's back as he tries to hush him comfortingly, "Shhhhhh Shhhhhh baby it's okay it's okay."

"No it's not!" Minhyun's yells are muffled in Dongho's sweater as a new wave of tears escapes his tear ducts. "Do you know how much it hurt not to have you by my side. 10 years we've known each other. 8 years we've dated. I've never been so close yet so far away from you. Do you know how lonely I felt?!!! And all because of that bitch Ahn Junyoung!!"

"There there baby, it's okay, It hurt to not have you by my side in those 18 months, but didn't you have fun with the kids?" Dongho tries to cheer Minhyun up by reminding him of the positives of him being part of Wanna One.

"What does it matter. It would have been a thousand times better if you were there. And you could've!"

"Then what would happen to NU'EST?" Dongho hits a nerve and Minhyun stills, his sobs coming to an abrupt halt. Taking it as his cue to continue, Dongho wraps Minhyun in a firmer embrace, "I know how much it hurt, I know how much it sucked. But those 18 months revolutionized NU'EST. It brought the team back from the dead, and it would not have been possible if I was whisked off to be part of Wanna One too. I mean I love Jisung hyung and the rest of the guys but my place is with NU'EST. Look at all these amazing songs I wrote, our first win, variety shows, recognition, security. If either Jonghyun or I followed you to Wanna One none of this would be possible, You wouldn't be able to be sitting in my lap in a private studio crying your eyes out." Dongho playfully chuckles. 

Minhyun lands a soft punch on Dongho's chest in protest. He stays silent urging Dongho to continue. "AND YOU. You being a part of Wanna One got our name out there even more, even when you couldn't bear the name of NU'EST, but your identity as NU'EST's lead vocal never left you. Produce sucked, and now that these things are coming to light, how they wrong Kaeun noona too, it all sucks that we are mere pawns in the capitalistic chess game of Korean entertainment, but look where it got us. I regret nothing Minhyun-ah."

"Doesn't change that Ahn Junyoung is a bitch though," Minhyun sniffles, rubbing away snot with the edge of his sleeve, his eyes are puffy and swollen from his breakdown.

Dongho chuckles, "Hahahaha true, and he's going to jail for it. Blame it on Pledis for not being smart enough to bribe them to keep Kaeun noona in the top 12, now that was a true robbery."

Minhyun croaks out a giggle, "Yea... I felt so bad for Kaeun noona when I was at the live finale, I knew something was not right, not after everything she did on the show."

Dongho catches a chaste peck on Minhyun's lips, "Mmmhmmm, I think mine was a little pick pocket compared to what she had to go through. Anyway, do you feel better now?" Dongho's eyes soften in adoration as he examined every feature of his beautiful boyfriend.

Minhyun's bangs bob with his timid nods as he leans forward for more cuddles. Minhyun closes his eyes and feels the soft cashmere on his cheeks, taking in Dongho's natural musk, a mixture of sweat from him constantly working out, air conditioning from his time in the studio, and a woody undertone denoting his taut masculinity. Screw Jo Malone this was his favorite scent in the world, Dongho in all his natural glory. "I love you Kang Baekho," Minhyun mutters settling into Dongho's chest, ready to take a nap.

Dongho is unfazed by the lanky man's clingyness. He lifts Minhyun up to adjust the boy slightly on his lap, and he strains his neck out a little as he pulls his chair back to face his monitors. He feels Minhyun's breath steady on his chest and he plants a light kiss on the tip of Minhyun's left ear. "I love you too Hwang Minhyun."

With that, the composer goes back to his neon digital track lines, trying to figure out what sounds he should experiment with next for NU'EST's next comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Forcing a distraction during the quarter so I can pen a piece in response to the latest information related to Produce. TBH I wanted to write pieces referencing how touchy touchy these idiots have been in many of the NU'EST LABs but I'm just so sleep deprived half the time I can't actually write it. Today I am determined and I hope you like it.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and/or requests!


End file.
